


In The Snow

by nerdqueenenterprise



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, that's all it is it's just a metric ton of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/pseuds/nerdqueenenterprise
Summary: Hugh and Paul are on vacation somewhere snowy.





	In The Snow

    “That’s impossible.”

Hugh smiles and nuzzles closer into Paul’s neck. “No, it’s true.”

    “You - but -  how?! You can’t  _ never  _ have seen snow!”

    “I have seen snow, Paul dearest, in movies and on mountains. I know what it is.” He tightens his arms around Paul’s middle.

    “You’re going to be cold.”

    “I’ve got you to warm me, don’t I?”

Paul does a quick sweep of the observation lounge, and then whispers: “All night long, baby.”

Hugh giggles. “And during the day too?”

    “Of course.”

    “And you promise you’ll teach me how to make a snowman?”

    “And snowballs. And snow angels. And we’ll go sledding.”

Hugh presses a warm kiss to Paul’s neck. “Sounds great.”

  
  


There’s an automatic car waiting for them at the shuttle port, so they don’t even meet the snow there, and then once they’re at their cabin Hugh insists they should unpack first so they don’t have to do it later.

It’s a very cute and very tiny space, smaller than their quarters aboard the  _ Discovery _ , and even the bed is small, which is fantastic.

 

So when Hugh finally is ready and outfitted in thermal gear and a hat and a scarf and with mittens in his pockets and thick boots and Paul has been bouncing on his toes for the past five minutes, he takes some extra time to tuck Hugh in properly, because Hugh is a baby about being cold.

Then Hugh takes some extra time to kiss Paul sweetly, which is nice.

Then Paul takes some extra time to kiss Hugh sweetly, which is nice.

Then Hugh moans into the kiss, and Paul just has to kiss him some more.

Then Hugh’s finger creep under Paul’s shirt and Paul’s just about to put a stop to this because he wants snow, now, but Hugh pulls back first.

    “You should be wearing an undershirt.”

    “Stop doctoring. It’s not that cold, babe. And we’ll cuddle anyways. Come on, Hugh. Snow!”

  
  


It starts snowing just as they step outside, and the look of quiet wonder on Hugh’s face tightens something in Paul’s chest. The forest is quiet and it feels like they’re all alone in the world and Paul could stay in this moment forever.

Then Hugh turns to smile at him, stretches out a hand for Paul to take, their fingers slotting together like they always do and Hugh pulls him in for another kiss.

    “It’s beautiful,” he whispers.

    “Told you so.”

    “We should go on a really romantic walk..”

Paul draws Hugh close again and kisses his lips, stroking over his cheeks, noting how the skin already turns a little cold, how steady Hugh feels.

    “Lucky for you, I went over the map and know where to go.”

    “Really?” Hugh has this slightly disbelieving smile, the one that’s even more in his eyes than his mouth, like he can’t really believe it. Paul likes that smile a whole lot.

    “I owe you… so many romantic dates, my dear doctor. And I plan on making good on all of them.”

    “You don’t have to.” Hugh’s breath forms ghosts in the air, caressing Paul’s skin.

    “I want to.”

  
  


The frost is sharp and stabs their exposed faces like little needles and Hugh keeps their interwoven fingers in his jacket pocket while he marvels at the frozen wonderland around them. The snow crunches under their boots and Paul feels at peace.

    “Are there mushrooms in winter?” Hugh wonders out loud, and Paul has to laugh.

    “No, they fly south for winter. I hear they go to Puerto Rico.”

Hugh pulls him close for another kiss. There are snowflakes sparkling in his hair and his lips are soft.

Paul holds on to Hugh’s lapels and kisses him again, a short, soft peck.

    “There are snowflakes in your eyelashes,” Hugh says, voice low and full of wonder. “Never thought your eyelashes could be darker than something, but here we are. You know, the snow almost makes you look tanned. Almost.” His fingers run along the ribbing of Paul’s throat.

    “Love you,” Paul whispers into the space between them, almost involuntary.

    “Marry me,” Hugh replies.

Paul snuggles his face into Hugh’s shoulder, the snowflakes that landed there melting under his cheeks. A hand slips around his waist and he mirrors it.”

    “Again? Don’t be ridiculous.”

    “Why not?”

    “Because you can only marry a person one time.”

Hugh lifts their joined hands a little and makes the first step of a slow waltz.

    “Well, that’s stupid.”

Paul follows the movement, still leaning into Hugh. 

    “We could get a divorce.”

    “And then remarry? You’d like that, huh?” Hugh’s head comes to rest on top of Paul’s.

    “Yeah… yeah. Is that too extra of me?”

    “My love. My husband. My dearest, dearest person.” Hugh’s beard brushes against Paul’s face. Feels good. His words brush against Paul’s heart, and they, too, feel good. “I think your extra-ness scale has an open ending upwards. Remember when you got yourself stabbed, did some genetic manipulation self experimenting, and then became a mushroom god? That was  _ very  _ extra.”

They’re swaying together and the snow is starting to fall properly now, wind whooshing in the trees.

    “You wouldn’t want me any other way.”

    “No. You’re perfect, Paul.”

    “So are you.”

    “Match made in heaven, then?”

    “No, match made in Tamava Café on Alpha Centauri.”

Hugh kisses Paul’s bare neck and begins humming the song they had at their wedding. Because Paul’s husband is perfect and Paul’s the luckiest guy in the galaxy and they’re dancing in the snow.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i'll pay for your dentist bills :D
> 
> thank you for reading! please leave a comment and say hi at [ @shroom-boi ](http://www.shroom-boi.tumblr.com) !


End file.
